videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadpool (Ubisoft-Pixar)
"After one studio inexplicably sewed his fucking mouth shut in his first movie, and at the same time fucked up the Wolverine character... Comes another studio's attempt at the Merc With a Mouth!" - Deadpool breaking the Fourth Wall in the Teaser Trailer Deadpool is a new video game developed by Ubisoft-Pixar, and published by High Moon Studios. The game takes place in the New Timeline in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, after Dash, Clementine, Jacks and the other Heroes have reset the entire Timeline, and Wade Wilson (AKA Deadpool) is hunting members of The Villain Armada. Cast * Ryan Reynolds as Wade 'Deadpool' Wilson * Morena Baccarin as Vanessa 'Copycat' * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * T.J. Miller as Jack 'Weasel' Hammer * Karan Sori as Dopinder * Gina Carano as Angel Dust * Hugh Jackman as Logan 'Wolverine' * Brianna Hildebrand as Negasonic Teenage Warhead * Andre Tricoteux as Piotr Rasputin/Colossus * Leslie Uggams as Blind Al * Jed Rees as The Recruiter * Ed Skrein as Ajax * Rob Hayter as Bob * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow * Aaron V. Williamson as Phoenix * David Vincent as Ozone Synopsis The year is 2015, and it has been an entire year since the end of the War Against the Villain Armada, and the Armada's Destruction. With several Villains now going into hiding across the Reality known as Earth-210, dozens of Heroes have now rebuilt Earth as a Utopian Future. However, as a new Villain Armada Cell known as Weapon X begins to surface across Earth-210, a new Anti-Hero 'Knight' known as Deadpool has also surfaced... And has turned Armada Troops into 'fucking kebabs'! With the new Villain Knight known as Ajax interfering with his life, Deadpool must team up with some unlikely allies in his most 4th Wall-breaking outing yet! Plot Prologue: Deadpool on a Highway The game humorously opens with a Comic showing the character of Deadpool, with a voice-over saying "Deadpool, branded as both Hero and Villain. Deadpool was once a badass Mercenary named Wade Wilson, and after being recruited into the Weapon X Program by the evil Villain Armada, Wade was subjected to experiments that gave him awesome Regenerative Powers... And drove him batshit crazy!" as it shows Deadpool being experimented on by Scarecrow and Ozone, then shows Deadpool gunning down several Armada Troops and making pancakes (I mean, come on, it's freaking Deadpool!). The announcer then says "Today, the Merc With a Mouth travels the World in search of fortune. And chimichangas!" as the Comic is ripped apart as Deadpool, breaking the 4th Wall yet again, says "Oh, hi! Bet you guys wanna see me chop Ozone into fucking pieces here, huh? Well, two fucking brats already beat me to that the last damn time. But, don't worry, Player: There's plenty of blood, swearing and sex in this one!" as he jumps off the Highway and dives through an Armada-marked Truck. TheArmada Troops all look at Deadpool and aim their Weapons at him as he says "Whoa, guys! Look, if you guys get your asses kicked by two 11 year old kids... You really think..." as he shoots a Soldier and starts a maniacal gunfight in the moving SUV, which is accompanied by several others as Deadpool is shot multiple times and simply laughs, saying "Oh, that tickes! Ha ha, you fucking stupid assholes-" as he shoots the Driver and the Truck flips over, and Deadpool sees a remaining Armada Troop shooting from the Highway as he flips him off, before the Truck crashes and the Armada Troop is decapitated, and Deadpool blasts onto the Highway holding the Troop's head, saying "Oh, shit..! Did I leave the stove on?!" as he crashes down onto the Highway and snaps his neck, and stands up with his head turned around, saying "Fuck, fuck... Hey, Player! Is my head on straight? Press whatever to get me outta this situation!" before laughing insanely and then putting his head back in place, and then several Armada Troops arrive on the Highway with their Weapons as dozens of Civilians run away. Meanwhile, in the San Francisco Outskirts, Kyle Reese sees a News Broadcast that says "The presence of the Villain Armada may have declined over the last year, but a current shootout on the Main Street Highway clearly shows that not all is entirely safe: The assailants are believed to be heavily armed and dangerous." as Kyle shouts "Hey, Clem? It's that red-suited asshole again!" and then Kyle and Clementine Everett are seen walking towards a VTOL Warship as Clementine asks "So, this Deadpool... What is he, Armada? Or an Anti-Hero?" and Kyle responds "You don't want to know. Let's just go and take care of this asshole once and for all!" and then they board the VTOL Warship and fly through the City along with a SWAT Team and Police. In the crashed SUV, Deadpool peeks out as he is shot by the Armada Troops, then puts his hands up as the Troops stop shooting, and Deadpool yells "Wait! You might be wondering, 'why the red suit?'. Well, that's so bad guys can't see me bleed." and then he points at a lone Armada Troop and says "This guy has the right idea: he wore the brown pants!" as he jumps up and starts gunning down the Troops. He then runs behind a Truck and shoots 1 Troop, counting down his Bullets "7.", shoots 3 more Soldiers precisely: "6, 5, 4..." and then he shoots 2 Bullets and misses, slamming his Pistol into a Car and saying "Fucking shit!! Goddamn it, I hate Video Game cliches like this shit!!" as he looks at the Player and says "Time for some motherfucking improv!" as he jumps up to the side of all 3 Armada Troops lines into one behind a Truck, and then shoots his last Bullet through the heads of all 3 in a display of blood and gore as the game turns to slow motion. Deadpool then cuts into the action with a narration, saying "Now you must be wondering: This game has 'Pixar' on it, but that red-suited guy just turned those Soldiers' Brains into fucking jelly! Well guess what, guys? This isn't a Franchise you should bring your kids into, and that's before I was fucking in it... But I feel like I should tell you where this started. Are you bored of Kyle Reese and Clementine, with their fucking 'Romeo and Juliet/Somehow managing to take down The Villain Armada Plotline'? Well, you're in for a treat now, Player!" as the game switches back to Deadpool's Past as Wade Wilson.